The London Wasteland
This article is a work in progress, and belongs to iggylord. The London Wasteland '''(also known as '''London, The Great Wen, The Big Smoke, or The Old Smoke) is the remnants of London in Iggylord's Canon the year 2291. Before the Great War, London was the Capital City of The United Kingdom, of which Alice Chegwin was prime minister. It was a very cultured city, full of many tourist attractions. After the war, however, it became a mass of political tension, war, and raiders. Background Pre-War Before the war, London was the capital city of the United Kingdom, of which Alice Chegwin was prime minister, and Alicia Windsor was queen. In 2069, the British Government had started the production of Bunker-Corp bunkers all across the country. On the 23rd of October, 2077, seven tactical nuclear detonations were released by Russia around London. Although the city itself was not hit, the radiation soon plunged it into an apocalyptic wasteland of mutants and lawlessness. Post-War On the 23rd of October, 2087, all Bunker-Corp bunkers opened, and people attempted to rebuild, starting a few small settlements. The now ghoulified Alicia Windsor founded Her Majesty's Royal Order, an order sworn to bring peace to the London Wasteland. Around the same time, a new type of intelligent mutant, Cruorhomines, or Vampires, began to evolve form irradiated humans. They looked fairly human-like, but needed to drink human blood to survive, and, similarly to ghouls, seemed impervious to ageing. Although the governing faction at the time, Her Majesty's Royal Order (sometimes just called "The Royal Order") never outlawed vampirism, many humans and ghouls alike shunned cruorhomines, and thought of them as abominations, Most vampires retreated underground (both literally and figuratively) into the now abandoned Bunker-Corp bunkers, and Hector Ventura, the first cruorhomine, established the Ventura Clan of vampires, who sought revenge on the humans who had forsaken them. The Ventura Clan claimed superiority over human and Ghouls, and began feasting on them. Queen Alicia Windsor, however, had no proof that the Ventura Clan were responsible, and so never declared war on them. The Church of The Children of Atom soon came to power, taking many settlements as their own, and declared war on The Royal Order, claiming it was "Atom's wish". On the 1st of September, 2091, Hector Ventura's daughter, Serana Ventura, attempted to stop her father's slaughter of humans, but failed. Hector locked her away in the cryogenic suspension of Bunker B67. Hector's wife, Veronica, fled into hiding, to prevent meeting the same fate as her daughter. On the 22nd of February, 2283, The Royal Order gained control of Pillartown, a settlement built around the British Museum remains, after defending it against The Holborn Highwaymen, an infamous raider gang. On the 18th of June that same year, a splinter group of the Church of The Children of Atom, calling themselves the Atomguard, was formed. They despised all mutants, especially vampires and ghouls. They began forming and taking various settlements, established an alliance with The Church of The Children of Atom, and declared war on The Royal Order and the Ventura Clan. MORE TO BE ADDED... Environment Weather and Climate London's weather is fairly similar to how it was before the Great War. From Winter to early Spring, it is usually quite cold and, at times, snowy. From late Spring to Summer, it is usually rather warm and sunny, with the occasional thunder and radiation storms in the evening. From Autumn to early Winter, the weather is usually rather rainy and windy. The weather cycle was not affected very much, as no nukes were dropped on London itself, but rather around the city. Creatures Intelligent Lifeforms: * Humans * Cruorhomines * Ghouls * Super Mutants Regular Animals: * Horses * Donkeys * Dogs * Cats * Rats * Badgers * Foxes * Ravens * Crows Mutants: * Deathclaws * Giant Ants * Caoraiches * Bloodbugs * Brahmin * Rad-Chickens * Feral Ghouls * Riverlurks * Radgulls * Rad-Rabbits * Rad-Rats * Rad-Roaches * Rad-Spiders * Radstags * Squirrels * Stingwings * Super Mutants Factions Her Majesty's Royal Order Main article: Her Majesty's Royal Order The Royal Order is an army of knights working to safeguard the people of London from various threats, namely the Atomguard and the Children of Atom. Queen Alicia, the serves as their leader. The Ventura Clan Main article: The Ventura Clan The Ventura Clan are a clan of vampires operating out of now abandoned Bunker-Corp bunkers. They believe in cruorhomine superiority over all other species. They are at war with the Children of Atom and the Atomguard. Their members regularly feed on settlers in Royal Order controlled settlements. As Queen Alicia has never had proof that the Ventura Clan are behind the attacks, the two factions are technically at peace. The Church of The Children of Atom Main article: The Church of The Children of Atom (London Parish) It is unknown how the Children of Atom came to London, but they seem almost the same as their other parishes in The Capital Wasteland, The Commonwealth and The Island. They control a large portion of settlements, and are at war with The Royal Order and The Ventura Clan. A splinter group of them, the Atomguard, is allied with them. The Atomguard Main article: The Atomguard The Atomguard are a splinter group of The Children of Atom, who have militarized many a settlement and strongly oppose all mutants, especially vampires and ghouls. The are allied with The Children of Atom, and at war with The Ventura Clan and The Royal Order. The Globists Main article: The Globists The Globists are a powerful raider gang, operating out of The Globe Theater. Due to living at Shakespeare's globe for so long, they are all insane and speak in Shakespearean. The Crossers Main article: The Crossers The Crossers are a raider gang who control most of the bridges that cross the River Thames. They have immense power, and commonly use salvaged robots for combat. The Holborn Highwaymen Main aritcle: The Holborn Highwaymen The Holborn Highwaymen are a group of motorbike-riding raiders, who's main headquarters is the Rosewood Hotel. Geographical Sections * Barking * Barnet * Bexley * Brent * Bromley * Camden * Crooydon * Ealing * Enfield * Greenwich * Hackney * Hammersmith * Harrow * Havering * Hillingdon * Hounslow * Islington * Kensington * Chelsea * Kingston Upon Thames * Lambeth * Lewisham * Merton * Newham * Redbridge * Richmond Upon Thames * Southwark * Sutton * Tower Hamlets * Waltham Forest * Wandsworth * Westminster * City of London Settlements * Saint Pancras * Baker Town * Savile Row * Pillartown * Saint Andrew's Gardens * The Royal Citadel * Covent * Finsbury * Lambeth Palace * Pedlar * The Imperial War Museum * The Chapel of Atom * MORE TO BE ADDED Notable Locations * TO BE ADDED Gallery , one of the animals of The London Wasteland]] Category:Locations Category:Wastelands Category:Cities Category:England Category:Iggylord's Canon